


What Christmas Means to Me

by AgentHawk11



Series: Countdown to Christmas [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: “Attention all passengers: due to approaching inclement weather all flights to and from Hartfield-Jackson airport have been cancelled until further notice. Thanks in advance for your patience and... happy holidays.”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Countdown to Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562821
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	What Christmas Means to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt request that fit well from Tumblr. The request was “it’s a christmas miracle.” Don’t know if I accomplished it, but here we are
> 
> Quite honestly the sappiest thing I think I’ve ever written. Seriously, Hallmark levels going on her. Enjoy.
> 
> Christmas Song: What Christmas Means To Me (Stevie Wonder & Pentatonix versions)

She felt the all too familiar burn in her lungs as she sprinted. She could feel the sweater forming under the extra layers she’d put on to account for the weather. Chancing a glance behind her, unaware just how fast she was going, she saw her husband lagging a little ways behind her. The only person keeping up with her was her daughter, who was just as determined as she was. Through their efforts, they’d finally made it to where they need to be only to hear, “attention all passengers: due to approaching inclement weather all flights to and from Hartfield-Jackson airport have been cancelled until further notice. Thanks in advance for your patience and... happy holidays.” The timidity in the last part could be heard, knowing they were about to have a lot of pissed off people on their hands.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Athena heard the exclamation come from both of her children. As all of them were still struggling to catch their breathes, she watched as May dropped her bags and Harry dropped to the ground in dramatic fashion. Athena looked at Bobby, knowing they should probably reprimand the children. They would have in any other situation, but they didn’t, knowing they shared their sentiments exactly.

“Harry get off the floor,” Athena told her son.

“Let me die in peace, mom.” Harry said between strained breaths.

“Harry stop being silly and get off the floor,” Athena said with a little more sternness in her voice.

Harry did as he was told and picked the bags he’d dropped. “All that running for nothing.”

“We wouldn’t’ve had to if you had left the tickets in my dorm room.” May said in annoyance.

“You’re the one that got us lost on the way to the airport with your bad driving.” Harry countered.

“You can’t be-“

“Hey!” Bobby got between May and Harry as she was inching closer to him. “We’re not doing this,” he turned towards May, “I gave Harry the folder that held the tickets as were putting your stuff in the truck. I didn’t get it back from him, like I intended to. If you’re gonna blame anyone, blame me,” May looked sheepish as Bobby turned towards Harry, “as far her driving, anyone would have gotten lost. I’m completely convinced that GPS took us on the scenic route on purpose. We probably went through the entire city just to get here,” Harry started laughing and so did May, “this would have happened no matter what we did, it’s nobody’s fault. Hopefully it’ll just be a passing storm or something and we’ll be home way before Christmas.”

The children grumbled in agreement.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Get your stuff and let’s find,” Bobby looked around the airport filled with people, “somewhere to sit and wait this out.”

The children picked up their bags and starting walking towards one of the many waiting areas. Athena, who’d stayed silent just to see how all of this was gonna play out, looked at Bobby as he looked at her.

“You stopped a potential fight and got them to calm down all in the same speech. Looks like someone’s getting the hang of this step parenting thing, Mr. Nash,” she said as she smiled at him.

Bobby placed his duffle bag on his shoulder before grabbing her suitcases and bringing his lips to hers. “Surprised?”

“Nope. I had faith in you.”

She grabbed his free hand and walked off in the direction that the children went.

_ Dec. 24th, 7:00 pm - 5 hours until Christmas _

“Will you guys be back by Christmas?” Buck asked.

It has been over three hours since the initial cancellation announcement. There had been no change and didn’t look to be any for the foreseeable future, so they decided to make the necessary calls. They were hosting Christmas this year, after all.

“We don’t know Buck.” Athena turned to look out the windows behind her. Though it was dark, the bright lampposts allowed her to see some of the storm raging outside? he violent whips of the trips, the rain and snow mix beating against the windows. “The way it’s looking outside it might be a while.”

“But, but, but Christmas dinner tomorrow. We were off this year and everything. All of us. In a setting that wasn’t a fire station.” Athena thought she could see Buck pouting.

“In the event that we aren’t there, we trust you to prepare everything and continue on as planned. Just come over tomorrow morning, as already planned. Everything’s in labeled dishes in the fridge, just take them out and heat them for the appropriate times,” Bobby told him. Between him and Athena, they’d been steadily teaching how to cook more, they trusted him to be able to do this, to a certain extent of course.

Buck’s eyes widened, “I can’t believe you guys trust me not to burn your house down,” he chuckled, clearly joking.

“Yeah, right. Michael’s already aware of the situation and he’s gonna be there tomorrow to make sure everything goes smoothly,” Athena told him, clearly serious. “We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Buck sighed audibly. “Oh come on, I set one oven mitt on fire. You can’t brand me for life on that.”

“Yes we can.” Athena, Bobby, May, and Harry said simultaneously.

_ Dec 24th, 9:00 pm - 3 hours until Christmas _

Athena, who’d gone on a walk to stretch her stiffening legs, was standing in front of the glass window when she felt arms wrapping around her. She snuggled into his hold while he placed a kiss on her neck. The storm in front of them seemed to slacking a bit, but she could tell they were no closer to leaving than they were two hours ago.

“There were so many great schools in California. She just had to come to Atlanta.” Athena deadpanned, dreaded her daughter’s choice of school at the moment.

“She wanted to go to Spelman. You remember how she was when she found out she was accepted.”

Athena remember the screaming, dearly. “Yeah, I know.”

“And besides, this is Atlanta. Nobody could of predicted this would happen.” That was evident by the amount of people still stranded with them due to reports of ice damage, road closures, and the passive aggressive suggestions for everyone to stay where they are. “She’s doing great here and we’ll be fine. At least we’re doing it together and not worried about May being stranded here by herself.”

Athena had to admit he did have a point, a great one. “You just couldn’t let me be irrationally irritated in peace could you? Just had to be the voice of reason.”

“You know you love it.” He’d taken to lightly poking her sides, tickling her.

She was struggling to stifle her laughs, “Will you st-“

“Sorry to interrupt, but can we have money for food?” May asked them as she took her headphones off.

“Yeah, we’re starving,” Harry added.

Bobby let go of Athena, much to her chagrin. “Actually, now that you guys mention it, I could go for something to eat, too,” he looked towards Athena, “do you want something?”

“I don’t really have a taste for anything in particular. Something from where ever you guys go is fine. You know me.”

“That I do,” he kissed her temple lovingly. “Be back soon,” he said before walking off.

“Don’t let anyone kidnap the kids.”

“No promises.”

Athena shook her head as she turned back towards the window. She’d contented herself with watching the snow fall, when she heard, “you guys are really cute,” she turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a young, heavily pregnant, woman sitting near from where she was standing.

“I’m sorry,” Athena asked.

“I know it’s kind of juvenile, but it’s the only word I could think of. You guys are just cute,” she giggled, “reminds me of how my parents used to be.”

Athena’s years of experience allowed her to seize the young woman up quickly. She didn’t appear to mean any harm by what she’d said, nor doing anything different than what they were all doing, waiting this thing out, “Thanks.” She held out a hand to her, “Athena.”

“Desiree,” she introduced as she shook her hand, “and you’re welcome.”

“When are you are you due, if you don’t mind me asking?” Athena asked, feeling compelled to keep the conversation going.

“Oh not at all. In about a week and a half, but doc keep saying any day now.” Desiree rubbed her belly lovingly.

Athena’s eyes widened before she knew it. “And you’re flying?”

Desiree laughed again, “no, no. I’m just here picking up my husband. Well, I was anyways. He was in California visiting family. I would have went with him, but,” she gestured down to her stomach, “so he went to see family and planned to come back by today to spend Christmas with us.”

“That’s where my family is trying to get back to. We came here to pick my daughter, that just had to stay up here, from college.” May had been done with midterms since the 12th, but her working and wanting to stay in Atlanta with friends brought them to the situation they were in now.

“That’s so cool. What school does she to?”

“Spelman.”

“Awesome, I got accepted there. I was seriously considering going before little nugget popped up. Oh well, there’s always next year, right?” Desiree stood and bent inwards, stretching her back.

“Back pain?”

“God yes. The pain’s been getting worse by the day and it’s mostly in my lower back.”

Athena was going to say something, but decided against it, not wanting to scare her. Something about this young woman was bringing out her protective side. Maybe it was how young she looked,  she couldn’t be much older than May , or the fact that she was here alone. She kept any eye on her as she began to pace and grimace.

“Okay, Nugget, mama needs you to calm down.” Desiree still looked highly uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Athena knew she wasn’t, but she chanced an ask anyway.

“Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” she lied, “I’m just fine. Nugget knows not to come yet,” she paused, “not until daddy gets back,” she mumbled the last part, but Athena still heard her. Almost as soon as the words left her lips the splashes of liquid could be be heard in the silence between them.

Desiree sighed in what sounded like annoyance, “yep, this very pretty much tracks with the day I’ve been having.”

_ Dec. 25th, 12 am - Christmas Day _

In three hours, Athena, and Bobby now, had become tasked with keeping a scared 19 year old girl calm, with 10 minute apart contractions, while Athena fought to get EMS to the airport. A dirty airport floor was not a place to have a baby.

“God, this hurts. I think I changed my mind. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Desiree cried. She was propped against the window with pillows and blankets given to her by kind people that had gathered near them. Another woman, her name couldn’t be remembered, who’d happened to be a trauma nurse, was also assisting.

Athena huffed in annoyance. She hated that didn’t have the leverage she did in L.A. her. She understood the gravity of the situation and why EMS couldn’t get to them, but they needed someone her now.

“Still nothing?” Bobby asked as he sat on the other side of her. He looks towards the direction he came to see Harry sleeping and May still awake, but staying out the way. May still held strong to the tsunami being the last time she did anything like that for a while, Athena understood.

“They’re working to clear the icy roads, but the entire city’s stretched thin for obvious reasons. We know very well the type of pandemonium weather causes.”

“Frustrated because you can’t make shit happen like you normally would?”

She sighed putting her phone down. “Yep.”

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” Desiree’s tone was clipped from the pain, “I feel like if I keep repeating that, it will be. I mean I can’t get in contact with my husband and I’m stuck doing this in an airport, but this is fine, right.”

“It will be fine, Desiree.” Bobby looked towards Athena, “it is the season for miracles, want to ask around and see if an OBGYN is here at the airport?”

Athena huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, do that. Tell me what you find,” she said sarcastically.

“I mean we already came across a nurse. We might.”

“At this point I’ll take anyone that knows what they’re doing, cause I think I feel the urge to push.” The humor between them died at the young woman’s words. Desiree looked nervously between the sets of alarmed eyes on her, “is that- is that bad, is it too soon.”

“I mean her contractions have been coming in quick, let’s just check you out to see how you’re doing.” The nurse said. Almost as soon as she’d gotten into position in front of Desiree, she said, “oh wow. This baby is not blowing smoke, I can feel the head. She is about to give birth.” The nurse said as tied off her hair.

“Wait, what?” Desiree was rightfully alarmed. “He’s going to miss it,” the tears were really starting to flow down her face.

“Look Desiree, I know how you feel about your husband not being here. I know he would be if he could be, but right now you need to focus on bringing this baby into the world, because they need you so much right now. Do you think you can do that.”

Desiree nodded, “will you stay with me?”

Athena grabbed her shaking hand, “of course.”

“Aright I guess we’re doing this.”

“I’ll help,” Bobby offered.

“Delivered a baby before?” The nurse asked him.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Well look at small miracles. Look at all this experience you have your disposal young lady. It ain’t much, but it’s what we got to work with” The woman’s words caused Desiree to smile, “let’s bring in the newest little guest to the party.”

_ December 25th, 2:00 am - Christmas Day _

Athena looked down at the newborn child while, Desiree was finally able to talk with her husband. He called shortly after the baby had been born. Though no one could be completely accurate about the mother and child’s status, both seemed to be doing completely fine. The little girl was asleep in Athena’s arms, already done with the day’s excitement. She handed her back to her mother to give them some time alone to bond. Athena was moving to get up, when Desiree stopped her.

“Hold on Mark,” Desiree spoke into the phone before moving the device, “Athena, I just wanna thank you for everything. I was alone and scared and you didn’t have to stay with me, but you did. I was a total stranger, I could have been a serial killer for all you knew, but you were still kind to me. Ive been shown a lot of kindness today and I don’t know if it’s the Christmas spirit or what, but I’m thankful. 

“I’m so glad you were here, you and your husband. When I told you earlier that you guys reminded me of my parents I meant it. They passed away earlier this year and I feel like I got a little of them back too, I can’t explain it,” Desiree paused and took a deep breath.

Athena took Desiree’s words to hear, but stayed silent to allow her to continue.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t think I could ever repay you, but I’d- I’d like to try,” she looked down at baby in her arms. “You see nugget needs a name. Well, an actual name, because if I name her nugget- which I did think about a little- my mom will smack me from beyond the grave. Mark and I never came across any names that stuck out, until now. I wanna name the her Athena. I love the name: it’s so powerful and honors the person that helped me bring my little Christmas present into the world. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“I- wow. Yeah, that’s more than okay. Thank you, I’m honored.” Athena could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as the onset of emotion hit her.

“Can I hug you?”

Athena didn’t answer and just pulled the young woman into her, careful not to squish the baby. Athena can positively say this is one of the oddest, craziest, best experiences she’s ever had.

“I heard someone here is need of a ride to the hospital.” The two women broke apart and looked to see several EMTs behind her.

Finally.

_ December 25th, 7:00 am - Christmas Day _

Athena sighed rubbing her tired eyes, the lack of sleep finally catching up with her. All of the commotion had died out. The mess had been cleaned. All that was left of the events that had taken place not even six hours ago were the memories. And the picture that Desiree had sent her of her, Mark, and the baby with promises to track Athena down next time they were in California. 

Even the traces of the storm were gone. As she looked out at the window, she was greeted with calm blue skies and a fresh layer of snow on the ground. They’d announced about an hour ago that flights were now back on and the road were safe for traveling again. They’d finally be going home soon. 

Again she felt those all too familiar arms wrap around her from behind. “We’re on a 10 am exchange flight.”

“Good,” she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him, “it’ll be good to be home again.”

“Yeah, we can finally get some sleep.”

“I just realized we’ve been up this entire time.” She sighed. “Hell of a start to Christmas.”

“It’s definitely top five on the list.” He said placing a kiss on top of her head.

“Really, all of this wouldn’t make your top Christmas experience.”

“You know, it would if it weren’t still competing with the Christmas you agreed to marry me.” He said cheekily.

“Not what I meant, but bonus points for sappiness, though,” Athena rolled her eyes, playfully, “I meant crazy Christmases, where stuff similar to all of this happen.”

Bobby thought for a second, “still top five.”

“Really?” Athena asked genuinely surprised.

“Christmases in St. Paul were wild.” He offered no further explanation.

“Really, you’ve never told me about that.”

“Because I’m still hoping that you’ll go with me next year.”

“Getting me to agree to go somewhere I know the temperatures reach negative numbers- now that would be a real Christmas miracle.” 

Bobby chuckled, but didn’t respond further. They fell into a content silence as they watched the sunrise. She looked back towards where her children were still sleeping and Bobby followed her line of sight. “Think we should rouse the troops? Maybe gets some breakfast or something”

“Nah, let ‘em sleep a little while longer. Someone has to be alert enough to make sure Buck hasn’t destroyed our house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not 100% on this, but I like the way it came together.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
